Catch my Breath
by bonesfan500
Summary: Songfic. how Booth and Brennan feel when they are around each other. My first Bones songfic story. Hope it's not to bad. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song lyrics**

Booth sat in Bones' office at the computer waiting for her to come back from a meeting. He couldn't help but look through her book files. He spotted the first book title she wrote – the one she had dedicated to him. His thoughts began to wonder of the beginning of their partnership.

_**When I first met you  
Even then you were the prettiest girl  
That I ever knew**_

Booth would have to admit that he had been struck by her looks when they were first introduced – she was stunning, if he was being honest. They drove the other crazy back then argument after argument.

_**And although time has passed  
I still get surprised  
At the pulling in my chest  
When I know you're coming by  
If this feeling's proving anything  
It's not everything  
Is gonna change with time  
You're still mine**_

Now three years later they had learnt to deal with each other's opinions better and respected each other's differences. She also hated when he called her "Bones" but he thought she secretly liked the nickname now. More importantly they were friends. Although, he secretly wanted to be a lot more than friends.

_  
__**Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath **_

_**  
**_He now wished that every time his phone rang it was her and every time he knew she was approaching or even in the same room his heart rate increased rapidly. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe but in a good way. No other woman made him feel this way. Yeah, he had it bad for her.

_**Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry  
Or that I'm here with you  
Baby you can bet  
I don't regret the girls I never knew  
Every day's another first  
Another change for me  
To fall in love with you  
And I do  
**_

His thoughts__were interrupted by Bones returning from her meeting. He quickly closed the My Documents tab he had open. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What were you just doing Booth? You look like a kid who's been caught doing stealing a cookie" Bones said laughing.

_He loved her laugh. He was getting that feeling again just like whenever she was in the same room as him. Maybe he should tell her?_

"Oh I was just checking out your cool skeleton screensaver" Booth replied quickly saying the first excuse that came to him.

Bones rolled her eyes.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" She asked with her arms folded but in a playful tone.

"Yeah I was too busy thinking about you to come up with anything else" He blurted out before he realized.

_He hadn't meant to tell her like that. Uh oh, she looked visibly shocked and unfolded her arms_

"What was that?" She whispered

Booth slowly got out of the chair and walked towards her.

_Now was the time to take his chance. Even if she didn't feel the same he could try and move on._

"I mean it Bones. You're all I think about. I just realized that I don't want any other girlfriends. I just want you. I won't regret taking the risk. Either will you. Heck I've been in love with you for about three years. I fall in love with you more every time I see you. I promise you won't be sorry" Booth explained taking several deep breaths and hoping he didn't sound too corny.

_**Brennan's POV**_

_Wow she certainly hadn't been expecting that. She was pretty sure he hadn't meant to say it in the first place. The way he had just blurted it out. When she thought about her feelings for her partner he had just summed it up perfectly. She did love him. Angela was right after all. No matter how much she tried to deny it._

_Quick better say something_ She thought after noticing his expression was more anxious.

_**Oh.. when you're with me  
I stop seeing  
Any way to fail how do I explain  
**_

"Booth, you summed up our partnership perfectly in a few sentences. I feel like when we are together we can't fail, we are stronger together. I've gone through this a lot in my head but I could never tell you since you were the one that drew that line" Brennan answered smiling.

Booth's face broke out in a huge grin. He leaned over and kissed her. She held onto the lapels of his jacket similar to their Christmas kiss. This is definitely where she was meant to be.

Booth pulled away from her after a couple of minutes.

"I take it that means you love me too" he said laughing.

"You could say that" she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Outside, Angela had just walked by their office smirking. She couldn't wait to spread the latest gossip.

_**A/N **_

**I heard this Westlife song and thought it describes how BB feel about each other pretty well. I had to adjust some of the lines slightly to suit them but I think it works. My first Bones songfic so hope you enjoy it. Please R & R. thanks**


End file.
